


Alpha与Omega

by Tangyuan2



Category: Alpha与Omega
Genre: M/M, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyuan2/pseuds/Tangyuan2
Summary: 疯狗渣A×奶香甜O重生 原创 ABO 三观不正 先婚后爱 追妻火葬场
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	1. 哥哥

Alpha慢悠悠跟着定位走到Omega附近时，他看见那个一点都不禁打的竹马正在和他的Omega说话。

竹马长得很好看，朗如竹，翠如松，低下头含笑和Omega说话时的样子极为温柔，越发隽秀清雅。

Alpha内心烦躁，他对待潜在危险向来是从根铲除。没有任何犹豫，抬腿直接走过去。

“身体好一点了吗？怎么突然发烧了？”

竹马温柔俯下身与Omega平视，他身材高挑脾气是一等一的温和有礼，每一次他都会照顾Omega的视线，侧耳倾听或者弯腰低头。

他一副像是前几天的事没有发生过的模样，极为自然询问着Omega的情况。

“好…好一点了……哥哥你别担心。”

Omega被问到这件事时耳朵还是红的，他眼神飘忽根本不敢看眼前的竹马哥哥，这番害羞姿态让竹马内心苦闷到舌头都发涩。

“念念，你要照顾好自己，有事要和哥哥说好不好？”

竹马眼里藏着一种很深很深的情绪，是爱慕是遗憾，他眼里柔情似水在看见Alpha过来时化成无形利剑直视过去。

Alpha笑了一下，当着竹马的面伸手揽住了Omega的腰。

Omega腰很细，是那种盈盈不堪一握的纤细柔美但不失韧性。

他就这样手明目张胆环住Omega的腰，甚至还把人给拉过来，让Omega完全倚在他的怀里。

在Omega害羞扒拉Alpha的手时，竹马极为敏锐捕捉到两人手上的戒指，玉兰花环形对戒如同环腰相拥后背贴胸膛的两人一样极为合衬。

竹马僵着脸直起身，他在Omega面前形象一贯是世交家贴心哥哥长辈形象。即便内里心碎到难堪，面上还是能维持微笑。

“念念，你要专心学习知道吗？”

Alpha发出一声嗤笑，他学着Omega的称呼装作两人之间很熟稔，当做彼此之间没有发生冲突，开口膈应人。

“谢谢哥哥关心，我会和宁宁一起好好学习的。”

Alpha将宁宁两个字咬得很清晰，明晃晃彰显这只属于他的称呼，挑起竹马那不愉快被碾压的记忆。

这句话一出，竹马的脸就沉了下来。

Omega不是笨蛋，他知道Alpha在干什么。正准备说话，刚张开嘴巴就被Alpha揽过后颈亲吻。

Alpha很强势将舌头塞进他口腔里，揪着他的舌头吸舔在口腔内巡视转了一圈便及时退出。

Alpha时间掐得很准，在Omega准备咬他就撤走。

竹马脸色僵硬，他看着Omega被亲到湿漉漉的眼睛，绯红的面颊，机械着转身离去。

Alpha不仅赶跑一个情敌，占完便宜后还收货一个脸颊红透香软小美人。

“宁宁要乖乖，对于坏人我们要态度坚决及时赶跑。”

“哥哥不是坏人，如果你没有出现我以后说不定会和哥哥结婚的。”Omega眼圈红红，眼尾存情去看Alpha。他在陈述事实，只是这事实是一顶隐形绿帽。

“可是我出现了呀，难道宁宁喜欢他？”Alpha笑的很危险，仿佛Omega说出让他不满意的话他就会做一些让Omega目前无法接受的事。

Omega摇了摇头，他对竹马没有产生爱情一类感情，更多的是对长辈或者同伴一类亲情与友谊。

“他只是哥哥。”

Alpha很满意摸了摸Omega的小脸蛋，轻轻掐了一下泛粉脸颊。

“那就对了。我们去校医室吧。”

Alpha双手很有力，他揽着Omega的腰将人紧紧禁锢在自己怀里，姿态亲密无间。

“指数在稳定中，要继续保持呀。按照目前参数，过几天就能完全稳定下来。”校医看着数值曲线图，很满意地点头。

一帘之隔，Omega坐在病床上一边听Alpha和校医说话，一边乖巧晃荡双腿给自己穿衣服。

帘子外的声音渐渐低下来，Omega有点好奇想过去看看。

鞋子穿了一半便被掀帘进来的Alpha给重新抱回床上。

“你们在说什么呀？”Omega看见帘子外面已经没有人。

“没说什么，我只是问我的宁宁能不能接受我，让我顺顺利利进去。”Alpha将手放在Omega柔软的肚子上，他眼神盯着，带着点儿野性。

“你在说什么呀？你能不能正经一点？”Omega生气了，他生气的时候尾音会不自觉拖一拖，倒不像是生气，反而像是在撒娇。

Alpha双手穿过Omega的胳肢窝，用力往上一提就把人给抱上床，往下轻轻一压，就把Omega给压进床铺里。

“宁宁，那个时候，这里是不是被我顶起来了？”Alpha撩开校服下摆，摸到Omega的小腹上一点儿地方。

“不知道，你快走开。”Omega眼圈开始发红，他挣扎着踢踏脚，双腿反而被Alpha用大腿挤开。

这样的姿势，他一用力就会顶到Alpha胯间已经有抬头趋势的东西，吓得Omega不敢轻举妄动。

“没关系，过几天让这里鼓起来好不好？”

Alpha低头亲了亲Omega的脖侧，衣扣解开能看见藏在领子下的暗红色吻痕。

“你要干什么呀……？”Omega声音在发颤。

“今天还没有给你加强标记。”Alpha用鼻尖蹭了蹭Omega的脖子，惹得身下人狠狠一抖。

“校医出去了，宁宁，给我咬一口好不好？”Alpha手摸进Omega的衣服里，他肆无忌惮揉捏着胸前的两点，让敏感的Omega一张嘴只能呻吟说不出拒绝的话。

被抱起来坐在Alpha胯上时，Omega终于找到一点儿喘息的机会。

“不…不要……唔……”胸前传来被吸吮舔舐的快感，Omega下意识双手抱住Alpha的头，在Alpha让他张嘴咬住衣服时哭着摇头然后顺从将校服下摆衔在嘴里。

后面动静大起来，Alpha将Omega整个人翻过去，呈跪趴状，他自后俯压将人抱住。一手玩弄红肿的乳珠，捏着上面柔软浅浅薄薄胸肉。一手揉着下身蹭着的圆润弹滑臀瓣，掰弄揉捏到起指印，在手里变换着形状。

身下的床吱呀吱呀摇，在Alpha利齿咬上颈后肌肤，将结痂齿印重新咬开时。床发出震响，好似要被摇散。铁架床头抵着墙，发出砰砰声。

等到结束，Omega已经软得不成样子。他睁着眼茫然去看Alpha，看神情餮足抬起他腿拿纸巾给他擦精液的Alpha。

“你…你怎么…你怎么可以…在这里……”

Omega眼神里全部都是羞愤，哭着问人，反而让Alpha俯下身去亲他面颊眼尾。

Alpha一边帮Omega穿衣服，一边亲着人说道:“宁宁，你还没有叫过我哥哥。”

“叫我哥哥好不好？秦知哥哥，秦哥哥……”Alpha的手摸上了Omega疲软下去的性器，挑逗着问人，他知道这样子Omega一定受不了。

果然，Omega在脑子还不清醒情况下，趋利避害带着哭音一个个把字从嘴里吐出。

“秦…秦知哥哥……”他吸了一下红红的鼻子，小可怜样极为惹人爱。

“真乖。”Alpha亲了亲Omega的眼皮，亲得人闭上眼睛，将所有泪水都给亲走。

“以后，只能叫我哥哥，知道了吗？”

Alpha把人从床上抱起来，开始给Omega穿袜子。

Omega抽噎着问他，“那…那哥哥怎么办？”边说，单薄身躯边轻轻抽颤着。

“宁宁可以叫大哥。来，自己把衣服撩上去。”

Alpha走下床，拿了两片创可贴。Omega漂亮粉嫩的乳珠被他给吸咬揉抠到变红发肿破皮，下午还要上课，蹭着衣服会疼。

“宁宁真棒。”Alpha亲了亲Omega的嘴唇，帮着把衣服下摆给理好。

他把鞋也帮着穿上，然后便站在一旁等Omega开口叫他。

“秦……”Omega看见Alpha挑了一下眉，咬着嘴唇极为犹豫。

“…哥…哥哥……你……你能不能帮帮我……”Omega又哭了起来，他腿软，既不能支撑着自己从床上下来，也不能走路回课室。

Alpha上前去用手轻轻擦着Omega的眼泪，柔声哄人。

“宁宁乖，哥哥带你回去……”

Alpha一手穿过腿弯，一手揽腰将Omega抱在怀里。怀里人轻柔乖顺像一朵云一样依偎着他，却哪儿也不会去。

在Omega看不见的角度，Alpha露出了一个得逞的笑容。


	2. 特制最大号

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疯狗渣A×奶香甜O
> 
> 重生 原创 ABO 三观不正 先婚后爱 追妻火葬场

发情期是一件很奇妙的事，即使你知道它什么时候会来，可到接近的时间时，它又变成一个模糊不清的事儿。  
Omega正在体育课上和发小一起做伸展运动，上完这节课，之后的几天他已经请好假准备待在宿舍或者回家。  
白皙柔软的手臂像柳条一样在繁茂枝垭细碎阳光下轻柔伸展，刚做完第一轮，发小在转身时敏锐闻到一些浅浅的诱惑人的香味。  
“念念，你……”发小停下动作，他面色惊疑试探性往Omega那里凑近，两个人贴近在衣领附近轻嗅。  
隔着阻隔贴，发小都能闻到那股奶味，这种情况只有一种回答能解释。在Omega下意识捂住自己后颈时，发小将人拢在自己肩膀然后冲篮球场大喊。  
“秦知！！！！！！！”  
“你…你别喊……”Omega已经意识到自己是处于发情初期。在腿软之前他就被狂奔而来的Alpha揽起腿弯抱进怀里。  
汗水带来荷尔蒙，独属于Alpha的香木油脂燃烧信息素味道涌入鼻子，Omega被刺激到发出一声尾音婉转小小声的呻吟。  
“帮我们请个假。”Alpha脸上身上都是汗水，一句话将沉浸在Alpha腹肌的发小给唤醒。  
“哦！好……”发小有点儿失落的摸了摸自己后颈，利落回答。  
“要不要先去洗个澡？”Alpha一路跑回宿舍，将怀里人放在床上，双手撑床沿俯身询问。  
Omega摇摇头，他现在感觉到身体的力气被一点点抽去，浑身软绵绵的只想躺一会。抱着被角躺进被窝后，Omega刚转了个身，后背就贴上一个温暖的躯体，将他整个人给裹住。  
“你…你干什么呀？”Omega踢了踢脚，然后两条腿都被缠住。Alpha的腿就像一块坚硬的石头，牢牢钳制住他，四腿交缠的触感让Omega耳朵红起来。在Alpha撕下他的阻隔贴并亲吻着他的脖后时，一声轻哼自喉间逸出。  
“宁宁好敏感……”Alpha亲着，手开始摸进校服下摆，试探性地摸着腰，然后再往上摸，轻轻撕下创可贴，捏了捏今天早上又被他给吸肿舔到快破皮的乳珠。  
“哈啊……”Omega狠狠地颤抖了一下，他按住了Alpha的手。隔着衣料，那宽厚的大掌不安分地用手指在他乳晕上打转画圈。  
“你…你别闹……出去…快出去！”Omega突然有点害怕，因为发情期的到来而比平常更加容易情动的身子带来的不仅是快感还有羞耻。现在不过刚开头，他便感觉到自己后面开始分泌出水液来，情热上头，不知会是什么样的场景。  
Alpha没有说话，他往前贴了一点，将人给拢得越近越紧。一双手轻而易举便挣脱开Omega的压制，在蓝白色校服下肆无忌惮摸揉着怀里这副青涩美好年轻的躯体。  
Omega被摸软了，被摸到声音一点点变大，无法抑制。他整张脸都变红，在Alpha摸上他的性器时发出一声尖吟，往后扬着头。是被刺激到而又沉浸在快感里的模样。  
“慢…慢点……哈……”被上下撸动着柱体，火热的掌包裹着Omega，他想推开Alpha，手探到Alpha结实的臂膀时推拒变成欢迎，被Alpha拉着手去触摸自己的性器。挑弄剐蹭揉捏，左手无名指上的戒指在撸动时会蹭到柱体，带来一丝疼，疼着刺激人的快感。  
Alpha对于这件事已经做的很熟练，他是一个极聪明的人，掌控着Omega的欲望。在Omega闷哼一声泄得一干二净之后，他亲了亲Omega白净带齿印的后颈，夸奖着:“宁宁真棒……”  
“哈…哈……”Omega小声小口喘气，他现在陷入一种很安宁舒适的状态，信息素同他喷射出来的欲望一样拼命往外涌，整个人都被自己的奶香味包裹着。醇厚清甜之中还有那么一丝一缕香木油脂燃烧的味道，和奶香一起沁入他的肺腑。  
对于AO来说，在床上时，信息素是最天然的催情剂。Omega在闻到Alpha信息素的那一刻，如同烧热只需时间就能沸腾的热油被迎面浇上冷水，欲望一下子被点燃。他跨越了信息素积累喷发的时间段，情动的厉害，扭着臀往后去蹭Alpha的胯，蹭薄薄校服裤下鼓鼓囊囊的那一大团。  
“哥哥…哥哥……抱我……”Omega从脸到脖都是粉红一片，白里透红的肌肤如同熟透的水蜜桃引人采撷。他转过头去找到Alpha的唇，在短暂双唇相触后便张着唇伸出舌头在Alpha的薄唇上舔舐。  
他现在的吻技比前段时间的好很多，可还是青涩。就像是个猫儿一样，一下一下轻舔着，到兴头上笨拙的去吸Alpha的唇。下身扭着，将自己送到Alpha面前。  
两人的信息素如同疯了一样疯狂向彼此释放，是勾引是占有，它们冲撞着交融，在正火热时，奶香味的信息素先显示了颓态。  
Alpha正享受着Omega的投怀送抱，他着了魔一般让Omega伸舌头进来与他的一起纠缠，享受地呼吸着充盈鼻尖的醇厚清甜奶香。在摸揉着滑腻肌肤之间，刚把人翻过来两个人上下叠着面对面亲吻，情动到扒下裤子便敏锐察觉到身下人的变化。  
“哥…哥哥……肚子疼……”Omega眼里都是泪，熟悉的绞痛像是要把他的五脏六腑都给成乱七八糟一团，小腹隐隐的坠痛一起，不知道哪一个更疼一点，疼到他从欲望里清醒过来。  
O性天生的清洁机制在起作用，Alpha只能认命一般将人轻轻抱起来走进浴室。  
浴室中新安上的浴缸里，热水一点点地放满。Omega双手撑着Alpha的肩膀，对半蹲在他面前的人说话:“你…你先出去…我…自己洗……”  
“不行，万一你摔了怎么办？”Alpha偏头亲了亲Omega的手臂，他脱下Omega的校服，露出被包裹着的一对长直细白双腿。在手指勾上内裤时，Omega往后微微退了一下。  
“出…出去好不好？我…我之前发情期都是……都是自己清理的……我会洗干净的……”Omega已经不敢看Alpha，青春期的孩子，哪一个没有好奇过。他，他也只是用手试着自己清理过那么几次，他会的。  
“那我的宁宁要乖乖的，哥哥在外面等你。”Alpha将沾了白色精液的内裤勾着边缘轻轻脱下，将人抱进浴缸里才转身走出去，将门带上。  
时间过得很慢，Alpha在自己房间里洗了两次澡，手动解决了一次欲望，将一切都布置好，他才听见Omega小声地叫他。  
浴室洁白的瓷砖上到处都是水，里面充盈着奶香味，Alpha穿着浴袍小心翼翼踩着水走到Omega面前。他的宝贝显然已经是到了成熟的时间，可以采摘。但是在发情期中的O都是敏感易受惊的，无论多么渴求着欲望也不能忽略他们柔弱的天性。  
“宁宁……”Alpha半蹲在浴缸前，手扶着Omega的脑袋。  
干净柔软的少年浑身上下都是水，许是太着急，也许是没力气，上衣没脱还穿在身上。  
青葱的蓝白校服湿漉漉贴在身上，将整个身体弧线都完美勾勒出来，隐隐约约能看见里面白皙的肌肤，青涩稚嫩身体。  
Alpha用手指拨了拨Omega额前湿漉漉的碎发，在Omega沾着水雾的眼睛恍惚着看过来时，他想到了海妖。  
塞壬的海妖，动人心魄，引诱着过往的水手。  
“宁宁，还好吗？”  
Omega摇摇头又点点头。  
“我进去好不好？抱抱你。”  
为了给陷入发情期神经敏感纤弱的Omega安全感，Alpha没有脱浴袍，而是直接走进浴缸。  
有点儿变冷的水又淌了一地，哗啦啦落在瓷砖上。  
Alpha极为娴熟将人从后背环抱揽在怀里，一只手抱人，一只手钻到Omega的下身，摸到疲软可爱的性器，开始挑弄欲望。  
“我想摸摸你……”Alpha感受着怀里人偏高的体温温柔抚摸着光滑的大腿。在Omega转头与他接吻后，手便开始动作。  
如同之前一样，手指尖在龟头打转，再握住整个性器缓缓撸动，往下摸到卵蛋时用指去按，剐蹭旁侧浅沟。快感自腹部升腾，与体内快要沸腾起来的血液一起将Omega给弄晕，晕得他整个人软绵绵完全躺进Alpha怀里。一张嘴里吐出来的全部是呻吟，和Alpha撸动着他性器的动作一起一声声富有节奏韵律。  
“宁宁洗干净了吗？让哥哥检查一下好不好？”Alpha抱人的那只手试探性往下摸，在穴口处按压着打转。  
“洗…洗干净了……洗了好多遍……干净的……”Omega想哭，他有点儿委屈，却还是张开腿让Alpha把手指戳进穴里。  
那里的软肉像是活过来一样紧紧吸附着Alpha的手指，光感知手上的触感便能知道这里面有多销魂，Alpha发出一声感叹。  
“宁宁真厉害，很干净。”Alpha把指伸到最里，勾着里面的软肉进出，在插进去时不可避免带着水一起进到小穴里头。  
热水和手指一起进入后穴，搅弄着里面的软肉时，熟悉的腹内坠痛感袭来。Omega脸色发白，睁着眼扭头无助的去看Alpha。  
“肚子疼吗？”Alpha摸了摸Omega的肚子，“没事，是宁宁里面在做准备。”  
“很…很难受……”Omega鼻头发红似是要哭出来，在委屈了一会儿之后，腹内坠痛好似顺着Alpha的轻揉减缓。稍稍好过一点，他问了Alpha一个有点儿天真的问题，  
“是…是准备让小宝宝进去吗？”  
“是准备让我进去……”Alpha去亲Omega的嘴唇，在将人亲到发出唔唔声响时才松开。“宁宁让不让哥哥进去呀？”  
Omega没有回话，而是手揽住Alpha的脖子，让人低下头来和他继续接吻。  
舌头被吸吮到发疼，嘴唇又肿起来发红，Omega才似恍惚一般回答。“不能……不……”他说着不能，整个人又扭着身子往Alpha怀里拱，屁股在Alpha手指抽出时向后扭着表达自己的空虚，完全不是不能的样子。  
Alpha没说话，他用唇堵住Omega的嘴，把在小穴进进出出的手指增加到两只，然后是三只。这个深度扩张已经能够适应龟头的进出，Alpha松开被他亲到快晕过去的人，柔声哄问:“为什么？哥哥想进去，宁宁自己张开腿好不好？”Omega还是摇头，贴着Alpha的身子撩火，又不说出个原因来。  
Alpha去怀里人的脖子，拉着手将校服脱下，让Omega整个人赤裸裸转过身与他面对面，然后去亲一对可爱的乳珠。他亲着，吸着，舔着，让它们破皮，淫糜到像是被舔舐出汁水的樱桃。一只手不断在穴内进出，另一只手松开昂起的性器，摸上脖子将人往怀里按。让那截柔软白皙的脖子露出来，然后他便低下头咬上后颈，盖着之前的齿印往血肉之下的腺体毫不客气释放信息素。  
加强标记除了情动还有安抚作用，在Alpha用舌将齿印上的血全部舔走后。慢慢地，Omega安静了下来，他睁着一双水雾朦胧的眼睛抱住Alpha，乖巧柔顺，任由Alpha将他抱出浴缸，拿浴袍裹住。  
床上铺了厚厚好几层被单，是Alpha在门外等待时铺上的。毕竟接下来几天他们只想着做爱，弄脏后没有精力去换，直接扯下是最好选择。  
现在，第一层已经被Omega湿漉漉的头发给弄湿。  
海妖破水而出，被水手抓到床上，成了砧上任人宰割的鱼。  
浴袍半搭在臂膀，露出胸膛肩背大面积的肌肤。Alpha捏住Omega精致的脚踝，然后一点点将一双腿分开往上压，压得两条腿呈M形打开撑在床褥上。  
这是一个极色情暧昧的姿势，Alpha能轻而易举窥见腿间风景，还能随时解开自己身上的腰带，扶着性器进入Omega青涩的身体。  
他低下头亲吻Omega胯间立起来的性器，将小巧阴茎包裹在嘴里，用舌头去舔，舔到小巧性器顶端亮晶晶往外一点点吐白色透明液体。然后，松开口将小巧性器吐出来往上亲。  
亲着柔软的大腿内侧，轻轻啃着，啃到Omega发痒想收腿合拢时用手按着继续往上亲。  
亲柔软的小腹，亲肋骨，亲乳珠，亲心口，亲锁骨……  
他把Omega从额到脚尖全部亲遍，边亲手指不停在小穴进出增加到四指。勉勉强强可以了，Alpha看着Omega圆挺臀瓣下被濡湿了一小块的床单。  
“宁宁，我为什么不能进去？”Alpha亲了亲Omega发粉柔软的面颊。他问了好多遍，才把沉浸在快感情欲里的迷迷糊糊的Omega给唤醒一点儿神智。  
“不…会…会有小宝宝……”Omega琥珀色的眼睛睁着，和Alpha对上眼神。他抽了一下鼻子，像是个要撒娇的孩子。他说:“哥……哥哥……你能戴套吗……？”语气是那样委屈可怜，Omega继续说道:“要…要考试……”  
Alpha笑了起来，他抽出手将躺在床上的人儿抱起来，低头亲着Omega圆润的耳垂，抚摸柔顺湿漉的黑发。  
“宁宁，帮哥哥戴上好不好？哥哥一切都听宁宁的。”  
Alpha从一旁床头柜拿过一个早就备好的避孕套，用牙撕开口，将里面的东西放在Omega软乎乎的掌心。  
他拉过Omega的手，诱导怀里天真柔软的人极为艰难往他粗紫黑，暴青筋颇为狰狞恐怖的性器上套避孕套，看着素白纤细的手指一点点将整个套给撸平直至完美套上。  
Alpha一手扶着Omega纤细腰肢，一手托着后脑勺将人轻轻放平在床上，拉着那双腿打开到最大，重新呈M形后解开腰带。  
“宁宁，自己扶进去好不好？哥哥让你舒服。哥哥带套了，不会有小宝宝。”Alpha低头看着身下人，他看见Omega那张漂亮的小脸上是渴求，是犹豫。  
Alpha笑着拉过Omega的手，让两只柔软的手托着他的巨物，对准湿漉漉的小穴一点点往里进去。  
他是那样巨大，那样恐怖的尺寸在进入Omega扩张到四指的小穴时还是不可避免被紧致温热的软肉给裹到有点儿难以进入。  
所幸O是天生适合交合的，身下人是那样湿，那样宽容容纳着他。Alpha顶开一层层叠叠的软肉，直接进入到最深戳着子宫口，包裹着他的小穴很好地将他给吃得干干净净，身下人也没有发出带着痛声的呻吟。  
“宁宁真棒……”Alpha亲了亲Omega的脸颊，对上那双迷蒙干净琥珀色的蜜眼时，他极有闲心拉着Omega还搭在两人交合处的手去摸自己水到一塌糊涂的小穴，直到Omega羞愤地闭眼才放过人。  
在按着两条细直长腿，掐腰开动前，Alpha亲了亲Omega快活到蒙上一层水雾的眼睛。他是恶魔，是玛门。  
Alpha说:“宁宁，你要记住，哥哥的套是特制最大号的。”


	3. Chapter 3

这个世界是五光十色的，旋转着和太阳月亮一起从窗把一切细碎像金子像白沙的光撒进室内。  
Omega已经完全陷入海浪一般拍袭而来的情潮中，他是水，随着Alpha在他身上进攻撤离的动作，同撞向他身体的力道一起起起伏伏。  
他是藤蔓，柔软攀附着Alpha健壮有力的身躯，在每次将落未落，将坠欲坠之时挺着腰肢让Alpha握住他纤细的腰，稳住他单薄身躯。  
AO结合是世界上最快乐的事，欲望自灵魂卷向肉体，信息素交融和肉体结合的欢愉冲刷着灵肉，骨头发酥，头脑发麻。  
“哥…哥哥……慢一点……”Omega侧着头埋在柔软的枕里，嗓子发哑生疼求饶。他现在是趴伏在床上，腰肢柔软陷下，臀高高翘着，身子随着Alpha撞上来的力度止不住往前移，在狂烈撞击往前扑时又被Alpha抓住手臂往后拉着拖回原地。  
“慢、慢一点…啊……”  
被狠狠戳着子宫口，Omega惊到脖子绷着抬起后快速低下砸回枕上。他里面被搅得一塌糊涂，原本合拢得好好的子宫口在长时间猛戳试探中早就被Alpha捅开。他能感受到Alpha巨大狰狞的性器是怎么进去，是那样大，大到他受不住，让他整个人颤抖着。  
“宁宁里面好热啊…哈……”不论是出于A天性对O的征服欲，还是为了满足这场性爱，Alpha乐此不疲进入到最深。他看着身下一直颤抖的人，越发用力。  
在床上讨饶从来就不是一件很明智的事，Alpha在连续几十下后退出，猛然将人翻过来，手压着两条腿的大腿内侧，压得双腿与床相贴完全打开就直接进去，紫黑的性器在被磨到变红变肿的小穴里快速进出。  
Omega的声音越发大，他尖声叫着让Alpha慢点。但是在Alpha低下头去亲吻他沾满白浊的小腹和破皮的乳珠时，又情不自禁拢住Alpha的头，指揉着发，挺起胸膛把自己往Alpha那里送。  
“宁宁真棒，哥哥再快一点，让宁宁翘起来好不好？”  
Alpha意有所指，他的唇没有离开Omega的胸膛，手抚上Omega因为释放过太多次而软塌下来的精巧性器。这种情况没有章法，只是撸动着扔能刺激人。  
“哥哥…哥哥……！”Omega开始踢脚，他呼唤着Alpha想说不要，吐出来的话在Alpha撸动的动作中变成。“哥哥……快点……再快一点……”  
有人曾说过，陷入发情的O是这世间情欲的化身，让人欲死欲仙。  
Alpha按着身下人青涩单薄的身体，驰骋着，征服欲与占有欲达到高点。他手里撸动着的小巧性器抬头，顶端开始吐点点透明液体。在不太温柔的撸动中，Alpha感受到Omega因为这带点疼的手法明显有了感觉，内里子宫一缩一缩，要命的厉害。  
手箍着腰，将人侧翻过去侧躺着，Alpha从背后侧压着Omega。他一手扣肩，一手撸动。等到Omega因为快感积累达到顶峰呻吟着射出时，就低头一口咬上Omega的脖颈，破开血肉准确无误找到腺体往里注射信息素，腰身蛮横往前深深挺入戳开子宫口瞬间成结标记。  
Omega开始尖叫着哭，他一双腿蹬着，脚趾擦过脏兮兮的床单然后腿被Alpha缠上，四条腿交缠在一起。他肚子开始胀起来，里面全是带点冰凉的液体，它们一股股喷射在烫热的子宫内壁上，使得Omega止不住发颤。  
疼痛过后是铺天盖地的快感，全身都酥了，软软地发麻。Omega一双眼流着泪茫然睁着，嘴唇张开却不是和之前一样媚叫，而是发不出声。  
A成结标记是很长一段时间，当Alpha的性器开始回归正常大小从子宫内轻轻退出时，Omega已经陷入一种半昏迷半懵懂状态，眼睛微微闭着，虚弱无力被Alpha拢在臂弯，像是狂欢过后的精疲力尽。  
Alpha伸出手摸了摸Omega汗渍渍的脸颊，亲了亲粉扑扑满是水痕的脸蛋。他将人搂的更紧一点，亲了亲Omega粉粉的肩头。  
他还没有退出来，这是他第一次如此清醒与怀里人一同度过标记过后的时间，像是两个世界融合在一起，你能感知到所有事物运行的轨迹。  
Alpha感觉到，那个被他顶戳得柔软的子宫小口在慢慢合拢，他射进去的液体有一些不可避免流出来，但是很少。即便知道无法受孕，Alpha还是得到了大大的满足，天性使然无关理智。  
沸腾的血液开始平静，汗沾在身上发凉。Alpha随手扯了个什么东西盖住两个人紧密连在一起的下半身，抱着Omega闭上眼睛，开始补充体力。  
O发情是一段时期，最短都需要三天，长的是整整一个星期。  
在这段时间里，Alpha抱着Omega不愿意撤离。即便情热得到了暂时平息他也不愿意放手，好像他才是发情的那个人。  
他们要洗澡，要吃饭，要上厕所。  
Alpha将Omega抱住，压在浴室冰凉的墙上，不管头上倾泻而下的水，一次又一次进攻。他们在欢爱中洗干净身体，又在欢爱中弄脏彼此。  
Omega青涩的小穴变得成熟，呈现一种糜熟的红色，湿哒哒流着水。在Alpha抱着他喝粥，吃维生素补充流食时往外吐出湿哒哒的流了Alpha整个大腿都是透明微滑液体，这是最淫荡的邀请。  
Alpha将人放在餐桌上，让Omega两条长腿盘着他的腰，狠狠地进入后，顶撞到整个桌子都在摇，摇摇晃晃好似这张桌子要被他们弄散架一样。  
发情期间，O的肠道似乎停止了排泄功能，它们只有容纳A粗大阴茎的功能。为了让O们好受一点，才会有维生素补充流食的研制。  
Alpha的占有欲到达一种变态的地步，在这几天里，他不顾Omega还有排尿的需求，坚定地将人留在床上。等到忍无可忍之时才抱着可怜的Omega去厕所，让Omega撅起他臀瓣被撞到发红的小屁股，双手撑在墙上，生理需求同接连不断到让人高潮的快感一起释放出来，变成小水流落入马桶中。  
羞耻心，自尊自爱在发情期里全部都被磨掉，消失得一干二净。  
Omega从神智尚有点清明害羞抗议，到后面奔溃大哭，最后自己扭着屁股让Alpha狠狠肏他，求Alpha把他肏高潮，肏尿。  
就像是被驯服，Omega布着吻痕肌肤雪白的小肚子在微微消下去后又被Alpha重新射进去的精液给弄到高高鼓起来。  
Omega尖叫着“哥哥！”……叫着“秦知！”，他渴望得到Alpha的回应，哑着嗓子吐出来都是呻吟，然后被Alpha揽过脖颈亲吻。  
不分昼夜，他们只知道在一起交缠欢爱。  
待到狂欢终于落幕，情欲在慢慢消退。  
Omega躺在床上睡了很久才醒来，他几乎全身都无法动弹。指尖一动一动颤着，才勉勉强强将力气带回身体。  
Alpha在身边，将他抱得很紧，彻底交融在一起的信息素闻起来是一股牛奶微微烫底焦糊的香味。  
Omega肚子开始咕噜咕噜的叫起来，他脑子迟钝到无法运转，记不起来上一次进食是什么时候。  
所幸，Alpha很快就醒来，他察觉到Omega信息素的变化，安抚着怀里人才小心翼翼抽身去厨房。  
发情期过后的O仍旧很脆弱敏感，被满足之后如果没有得到照料陪伴，会产生巨大的落差感，精神上的失落很难安抚。  
维生素补充流食通过Alpha的嘴唇一点点进入Omega的嘴里，然后被吞咽。喉咙焦灼感得到缓解，伴侣在身边的安心如同两个人贴合在一起的嘴唇一样具有活生生温度。  
Omega极为自然伸出手揽住Alpha的脖子，在Alpha又渡了一口流食过来后，在神智还算得上清醒情况下勾着Alpha要他压下来，双腿缠上Alpha的腰，一下一下磨蹭着，打开身体邀请Alpha让他进来。  
Alpha有一点愣怔，他极为清醒，完全知道现在是什么情况。笑声无法抑制从喉咙逸出，他低下头去亲了亲Omega的唇，叫了一声Omega。  
“宁宁……”  
Omega抬起头亲回去，他眼里还有着疲累与困倦，学着Alpha温柔的语调艰难回应。“秦知……”  
Alpha笑着顺着Omega轻微的力道往下压，一手托住Omega的腰，一手摸着Omega光滑大腿，温柔地进入。  
这场情事很缓慢，慢悠悠的就像是一叶小舟随着水流轻轻荡漾。等到结束，Omega被安抚着闭上了眼，他还需要休息，没那么多精力。  
发情期后有很多东西都要处理，这些大部分都被Alpha解决了。所以Omega再次醒来彻底清醒时，他没有看见乱七八糟堆成小山的脏床单，也没看见缺了腿的椅子，也没有察觉到沙发换成️新的，浴室被彻底清洁过。  
Omega身上只有一件宽大白衬衫，不需要多想，Omega都知道这是Alpha的。他的腿合不拢，只能忍着酸疼一步步往厨房走去。细直长腿上都是红青痕迹，随着行走隐隐能看见大腿内侧好几个交错的咬痕。  
在厨房烹饪着营养餐的Alpha看着很可靠，Omega耳朵红红从背后抱住Alpha。他没有说话，在Alpha转过身抱住他时，极为依恋地将脸埋进Alpha怀里，像小猫蹭主人的脑袋一样蹭着Alpha的胸膛。  
“哥哥…我想洗澡。你帮我，好不好？”  
Omega抬起头来，他那双琥珀色的蜜糖眼里满满都是依赖，红艳发肿微微破皮的唇和无辜清澈眼神形成一种欲望与纯真的勾引。Alpha喉结动了动，他把人给抱紧一点，低下头与Omega额头相抵。  
“只要是宁宁说的，哥哥都答应你。”  
Omega身上几乎没有一块好皮，原本雪白的身子到处都是吻痕，在一些暧昧的地方还有Alpha留下来的齿印。青青紫紫红红，明晃晃告诉两人这些天到底做了有多荒唐的情事。  
Alpha挽起袖子半跪在浴缸边，手里拿着香皂给抱膝坐在浴缸里偏头看着他的Omega打泡沫。他动作很轻柔。Omega眯着眼的表情就像晒太阳到全身酥软的小猫咪。在Alpha给Omega洗头时，Omega也好脾气地极为顺从闭上眼睛。  
Alpha很喜欢Omega这种样子，在他抱着人坐在床上涂药时，他心里有一个极为清楚的认知。他的宁宁真正接纳了他，或许大半是出于O的天性，但是他算是完全拥有了怀里的人，从身到心的拥有。  
Alpha一下又一下轻啄着怀里人的肌肤，他特意挑的是奶香味药膏，可食用，方便他亲人。在Omega因为痒笑着躲避时，Alpha将人往自己怀里再带一点，牢牢圈住。  
“宁宁……”Alpha一遍遍呼唤着，他不断叫着Omega。  
Omega摸了摸Alpha的发鬓，Alpha的头就在他肩上搭着，一抬手就能摸到。在Alpha叫够之后，他才开口。  
“秦知……”  
“嗯？”Alpha揉了揉Omega的小腹发出一个音节。  
“你是不是进来了呀？”Omega脸红得厉害，他侧过头和Alpha对上眼神。“你是不是射进来了呀？”  
Alpha亲了亲Omega的唇，他知道他的宁宁是聪明人，一定瞒不过。  
“对，全部射进去了，把宁宁的肚子都给弄鼓了。”他一点都不心虚，在Omega要开口问他什么时候把安全套给弄掉时先一步回答。“宁宁第一次射的时候我就摘掉了，还在垃圾桶里，宁宁要去看看吗？”  
Omega开始有整个人都变红的趋势，他的脚趾蜷在一起，手搭在Alpha揉他小腹的手上，有点儿茫然。  
Alpha的手往下摸了摸，他拉着Omega的手，摸到红肿的小穴。  
“宁宁里面到高潮的时候，这里很会吸，里面一跳一跳的。宁宁还会宫潮，都是水。宫缩的时候，子宫口把我给吸得紧紧的。”Alpha拉着Omega的手已经往穴里探进一点指尖。“宁宁好会缠我，我不留在里面，你就哭。用膝盖一蹭一蹭的，又自己扭腰。宁宁还记得吗？”  
“你……”Omega听到这些不知道该说什么，结结巴巴，眼睫颤着，好久才说出一句“你…你别说了……”。  
Alpha亲了亲Omega的眼角，“不会有小宝宝的，宁宁放心。等到你下次发情期，我都不留在里面，好不好？”  
Omega整个人都在发红，他红着脸不说话只摇头，Alpha耐心地哄了好久。  
没有O会信这种鬼话，Omega眼圈开始发红，他和Alpha要避孕药，被果断拒绝。  
“宁宁乖，哥哥不骗你。吃药对身体不好，我们不吃好不好？”  
“明明…明明是你的错，你还不让我吃药。我不要大着肚子，我想上学……”Omega开始掉眼泪，他在发情期间哭了太久，眼泪一落下来整个眼睛就开始疼。  
Alpha亲了亲湿漉漉的眼角，舌头扫过湿湿的睫毛把所有泪珠都给舔干净。他叹了一口气，去书房从维生素的罐子里拿了一粒药。  
Omega半信半疑间就着Alpha的手将被捏成碎块的白色药片和着水吞进去，Alpha将人抱到厨房，放在料理台上一口口喂着粥。米粒软绵，肉粒绵烂，粥水入味。Omega小口小口吃着，在肚子饱了的时候就摇头拒绝Alpha的喂食。  
然后Omega被抱下来，他躺在Alpha的怀里很乖，就像是Alpha抱了一个这个世界上最精致的玩偶。


	4. 大哥要来

当猎物被驯服，野兽就肆无忌惮露出獠牙。  
Omega正在写试卷，他落下了太多课，要全部补回来才能赶上目前课程的进度。  
抓笔的手在颤抖，Omega写不出字来，他眼眶红红鼻尖发红，显然是一副被欺负惨了的样子。  
“宁宁不专心，这道题那么简单都没写出来。”  
Alpha神情淡定，一手掐着Omega纤细腰肢，一手去揉雪白臀瓣。柔软雪白的臀在他手里就像面团，揉捏搓摊印随意变换形状，印上红红指印。  
Omega整个人颤抖起来，身后抱着他叠坐在椅子上的人太过于恶劣，屁股里面如同铁一般的坚硬烙进他的身体。他能够感受到那个又粗又热的东西在变大，把他给撑得满满的，肚子好像都要被撑出一个小弧度鼓起。  
“你…你不要……我、我要写……”  
Omega委屈到想哭，当胸前早就凸起来发硬的乳珠被Alpha的大手抚摸捏住尖尖时，他没忍住收紧腹背，屁股夹紧脚趾蜷缩。  
啪！  
Alpha狠狠拍了拍怀里人圆润挺翘的小屁股，极为恶劣地往上挺胯。嵌在小穴里的性器狠狠往子宫口一戳，淅淅沥沥淫荡的透明液体像是被这一下戳开了口一样往外流，Omega整个屁股都是湿的。  
Omega被顶到发出一声呻吟，屁股火辣辣的疼里面又被戳到快感迭起，笔从手中滑落，啪嗒一声落在试卷上然后在桌子上滚一圈被厚厚书本挡住掉下的趋势。  
“宁宁不听话，该罚。”  
Alpha伸手把笔拿过来，重新塞回Omega的手里，他把怀里的人圈住，吸吮了一口玉莹耳垂。手，就接连落在Omega的臀上。一下一下快速有力地拍，把白软挺翘的小屁股给拍到发红发肿。  
“疼……呜……”  
Omega眼泪落下来，心里有一丝难堪又觉得刺激。Alpha大大的手掌落在臀上，屁股疼的厉害身体却极为诚实起反应。小巧精致性器翘起来，在Omega白皙腿间昂立着。  
“宁宁是不是很喜欢？”  
Alpha发现了Omega情动的反应停下手，他将人抱起，性器与小穴分离时发出清脆一声啵  
Omega被转了一个身，他手里还握着笔，淌着泪和Alpha面对面，然后再将Alpha沾满了他分泌出来透明滑液的性器给吃进身体里去。  
“不…不喜欢……”  
抽噎了一下，Omega想去抱Alpha，他第一次被别人这样对待，从小到大没人舍得动他一根手指头。只有Alpha会这样，他好疼啊，他想要一点安慰。  
Alpha似笑非笑让Omega柔软像柳条一样纤美的手缠上自己脖子，他亲了亲Omega的额头，一双手重重揉着被他打红打肿的臀。  
“宁宁，你要抱紧我……知道吗？”  
“什、什么？”  
Omega有点迷糊，还是顺从收紧手臂。他的屁股火辣辣疼，Alpha用力揉着，一股酥痒的疼就从尾椎骨攀上脊梁，让他整个人兴奋害羞到小巧性器顶端在一点点往外吐滴滴透明微黄液体。  
Alpha没有说话，他把Omega的衣服拉到最上示意Omega用嘴衔住，然后埋首在Omega胸前，在锁骨胸前流连嘬吸。  
他捏着手里柔软两片臀瓣，就这样将Omega往上提，再往下压。他扭着胯动着腰让Omega在他胯间起落，哭着叫着无视求饶声戳顶子宫口，一次次顶开撤出，顶得Omega肚子上一块凸起，顶得里面子宫一缩一缩高潮不断。  
“秦…秦知……呜……慢点……”  
Omega觉得自己要掉下去了，手忙脚乱将手缠紧，脚环攀住Alpha。刚一动作胸前就一痛，Alpha咬了他，咬在他的乳晕上。再一次被高高抬起，落下时屁股又被狠狠打了一巴掌。  
“疼呜……别……”  
Omega收缩着小屁股，他夹得紧紧的，在Alpha又一记拍打中极为听Alpha的话松开。水水的小穴里紧致的宫缩生理反应却不听主人的话，在Alpha顶进去的时候那个小小的子宫疯狂缩着，肠道紧紧吸着。  
“宁宁是不是要给哥哥生宝宝？啊？那么会吸……”  
Alpha咬着乳尖说话，他用牙咬住尖尖然后往外拉扯，听到Omega吃痛一声低低笑起来。  
“没、没有…呜……哥哥、哥哥…疼……”  
Omega脸上泪水越流越多，在Alpha又重重打在屁股上时整个人都发颤，肚子里面越发不收控制吸绞得更紧。  
Alpha发出一声叹声，头皮舒爽到发麻，下手越发快。他狠狠地拍一掌后就将人往上提再用力摁下，温热的肠道成了活物吸着他，幼嫩子宫一缩一缩让他恨不得立马就标记怀里人。  
椅子发出刺啦刺耳划声，两个叠坐在上面的人像是要把一片地方都给折腾坏，Omega的背有时会撞上身后书桌，上面的试卷和书本全部被撞到乱七八糟。  
在快要结束时，Alpha猛得把人给抱起来压在桌子上，书本全部被他大力扫落在地。  
他狠狠戳进子宫口，耸着腰在高热子宫里搅弄，在猛烈宫缩中退出，抵着子宫口边边，整个性器顶端变大模拟成结然后射精。  
Omega恍惚了，他感觉到有一股股凉凉的东西浇在他的子宫口上，然后这些液体被他的肠道温热，充盈整个小穴，和他宫缩后高潮的液体一起混合着。  
“宁宁，我们该写作业了。”  
Alpha亲了亲Omega哭红的眼皮，怀里人显然还没有从高潮余韵里回过神来，茫然地抽泣着。  
Alpha笑了笑，他把人给抱起来走向卧室，紧密相连下身除了水渍渍滑滑以外，没有其他颜色的液体流出。  
Omega在浴室里撅起屁股让Alpha帮他清理，Alpha已经退了出来，他的屁股小穴往外流的都是白白的液体，湿哒哒顺着腿根往下流。  
“哥哥，疼……”  
Omega觉得胸前和屁股疼的厉害，他是精心养出来的O，哪里受得住Alpha这样用力。  
“宁宁不怕，哥哥等一下亲亲就好了。”  
Alpha说这话时慢条斯理，手指在红红的小穴进进出出，把白色浊液带出，还极有闲心用指去摸里面柔软的肠道，挑拨Omega的欲望。  
一场下来，Omega彻底瘫软，他趴在Alpha身上，两个人在浴缸里叠着泡澡。  
“哥哥…哥哥要来，你这样我出不去了，试卷也没写完，等一下还要上网络课，好多事没干。”  
Omega偏头，稍微挪动一下身体。他好累，累的厉害又有一大堆事，软软的冲Alpha发小脾气。  
“谁要来？”Alpha摸了摸Omega湿漉漉的头发发问。  
“哥哥，是哥哥，哥哥说要来看我。”Omega打了一个小小的哈欠，在Alpha手揉上他还在发疼的屁股时猛得打了一个激灵，脑门冲上一股凉气，立马磕磕巴巴改口。“是…是大哥要来。”  
几个字像连珠一样突突突快速从嘴里吐出，Omega觉得自己舌头打结了，捋着舌尖有点儿委屈。  
“你怎么那么…那么霸道呀……”  
“还有更霸道的。”Alpha捏着Omega的下巴，把一张白净净小脸抬起来，然后亲了下去。“等一下给你上药，我的宁宁疼了，要好好养一养。”  
冰凉凉药膏抹在屁股上时凉的让Omega止不住抽气，抱着被子蹬脚，把胸前乳珠上贴着的创可贴给蹭掉一个。  
终于折腾好，他侧躺着抱被子在一团软乎乎里眼眶红红，发丝顺滑贴脸，乖乖模样去看Alpha。  
“哥哥，你不能再这样欺负我了，不能亲那么用力，也不能嘬那么大力，更不能咬我。不然哥哥…大哥来了他会揍你的。我大哥揍人很疼很疼，他打跑过好多个A。”  
你哥才不会上手，他不需要揍人都能把人给撵得落花流水。Alpha腹诽心谤，嘀咕着什么也不表露。  
“宁宁说什么就是什么，哥哥不亲那么大力，也不用力嘬，更不咬。让宁宁白白胖胖的去见大哥，好不好？”  
Alpha拿着平板上床将Omega搂在怀里，在Omega冲他露出一个甜甜的微笑时亲了亲Omega光洁额头。  
他看着明明困倦到昏昏欲睡却强打精神听课的Omega，脸上露出一丝笑容，然后很快就隐没在深沉沉眼神之下。  
像一潭死水，激起一丝半圈涟漪后就消失在黑峻峻潭底。


End file.
